1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometrics authentication system and a biometrics authentication method using an image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of authenticating living organisms, various methods have been proposed and practically used in the past. Examples of the various methods include fingerprint authentication (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-123168 and Japanese Patent No. 3150126) or vein authentication (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H7-21373 and 2006-288872) and the like.
Moreover, recently, a technique of performing fingerprint authentication and vein authentication with one system has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-285487).